Law & Love
by LadyBlackSnape
Summary: La Guerra termino, pero las perdidas han sido altas. El Wizengamot decide poner en efecto una barbarica, pero necesaria ley. De 17 a 45 años, todos los magos y brujas deben contraer matrimonio, en un intento de disparar la natalidad. No pueden elegir cuando, pero si quien. Hermione aprendió a elegir sus batallas y admite que podría haber sido peor. Tiene en mente a un solo hombre.


-Aun no he recibido nada tuyo- dijo el pelirrojo, atrapando a la joven frente a él contra la pared en lo que, él creía, resultaba un gesto seductor- ¿Por qué estamos jugando al gato y al ratón? Podríamos estar pasándolo tan bien juntos, Hermione-

La castaña empujó a quien había sido su amigo desde los once años, para escapar de sus garras y retirarlo de su espacio personal- no recibirás ninguna propuesta de mi parte, Ron. Ya hemos hablado de esto- suspiró con resignación- Mira, estábamos en medio de la Batalla Final y creímos que moriríamos, nos besamos, UNA vez. Lamento haber herido tus sentimientos, o tu ego, pero tú y yo sabemos que no tenemos nada en común aparte de nuestra amistad con Harry, y no creo que esa sea una base saludable para ninguna relación- levanto su mano, para detener la réplica del joven- es cierto, hace unos años atrás hubiese aceptado encantada. Pero era una niña, confundí cariño fraternal con algo más. Ahora lo veo y espero, por el bien de nuestra amistad, que tú también lo veas pronto. Acepta la propuesta de Lavender, creo que es en tu mejor interés- sin más, Hermione se giró sobre si misma dispuesta a escapar de allí antes de que Ron volviese a intentar convencerla de que eran el uno para el otro.

Todo había comenzado hacia una semana cuando una misiva del Ministerio había sido publicada en El Profeta: Ley 405.683, también conocida como "Ley de repoblación mágica". Aun cuando barbárico, Hermione había hecho los cálculos aritmanticos necesarios para comprender la verdadera emergencia y necesidad por la que el Wizengamot se había visto obligado a poner en marcha esta locura de plan. La guerra había arrasado una gran parte de la población, y Greyback y sus secuaces habían dejado tras de sí un sendero de jóvenes vidas arruinadas; 168 niños habían sido mordidos a lo largo de Gran Bretaña, y 132 no habían sobrevivido el cambio en la primera luna llena. La población mágica no se reproducía a tanta velocidad como los muggles (con contadas excepciones, como los Weasley) y, si todo seguía igual, la próxima generación podría contarse con los dedos de las manos.

Hermione pensaba que podría haber sido mucho peor; por supuesto que no estaba feliz con terminar casada a los diecinueve años, pero una ley así, cuando familias como los Malfoy aun ostentaban poder en el Ministerio, podría haber resultado fatal para personas como ella. Ahora mismo, la Ley estipulaba que todo adulto entre 17 y 45 años debía contraer matrimonio para finales de agosto, sin ningún otro tipo de restricción. Cualquiera entre 17 y 45 era elegible.

Y Ron había sido el primero de muchos en enviarle un contrato de matrimonio. La había sorprendido el volumen de su correo desde que la noticia explotó en el Mundo Mágico, aunque no debería. Todos querían atrapar a algún miembro del "Trio de Oro".

Hermione estaba un poco asqueada por todo el asunto, al igual que Harry. Habían comenzado a evitar lo más posible salir del perímetro de Hogwarts, con la distintiva excepción de Ronald, quien gustaba de pavonearse por las calles de Hogsmeade al menos dos o tres veces por semana.

En tres ocasiones la habían hecho primera plana de revistas estúpidas como "Corazón de bruja", e incluso un escritor mediocre había conseguido un best-seller gracias a una biografía no autorizada: " **No solo una cara bonita** : _la astucia tras la belleza de la bruja más brillante de nuestra Era_ ".

El horrendo título había permanecido en el top5 de los más vendidos por una semana, que fue el tiempo que le tomó a Hermione descubrir que el sistema legal del Mundo Mágico no variaba en absoluto del Muggle y demandar por todo lo alto a los involucrados, prohibiendo la venta de la obra y obteniendo todo el dinero de lo lucrado.

El mundo mágico aprendió una lección que ya deberían haber sabido para ese momento: Hermione Granger no es una vulnerable doncella en apuros; y si la presionan lo suficiente, puede ser el dragón.

Así era como, todos los días, un montón de extraños, o personas que no le habían dado más que un pensamiento desdeñoso en el pasado, le enviaban petitorios para desposarla, que terminaban en la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor, junto al correo de Harry.

El-niño-que-vivió-otra-vez ya había resuelto casarse con Ginny, y ésta había aceptado encantada.

Hermione solo había escrito y enviado una carta. La noche anterior. Y aún no había recibido respuesta. En su mente, se trataba de un margen de probabilidad de 90-10 en contra de una respuesta favorable. Después de todo, si bien Hermione estaba bastante satisfecha con su increíble metamorfosis de patito feo a cisne, cortesía de la tardía pubertad y posterior pasaje a la adultez, ahora sabía que competía con ojos de esmeralda y lacios cabellos de fuego.

Era tan patético que ni siquiera podía llamársele una competencia.

Severus releyó una vez más la carta frente a sí. La había leído, tal vez, unas cincuenta veces.

Hermione Granger.

Era la única propuesta que había recibido, y él, ciertamente, no había enviado ninguna.

Nada había cambiado al finalizar la guerra. Todos ahora sabían que había sido un espía para Dumbledore, pero la mayoría pensaba que había caminado una fina línea, solo para salir bien librado con el bando ganador, sin importar cual fuese. Como si servir a Dumbledore y Voldemort hubiese sido un paseo por la playa. Como si casi haber muerto desangrado en la Casa de los Gritos hubiese sido parte de un grandioso y muy elaborado plan para engañar a todos sobre su culpabilidad.

Aún era, para todos, el "murciélago grasiento de las mazmorras". Estaría mejor muerto.

Lo que lo llevaba de regreso a Hermione Granger, la razón por la cual no estaba viendo crecer las margaritas desde ningún ángulo.

Sus últimos recuerdos de la Casa de los Gritos eran los de el Trio de Oro a su alrededor, y recordaba levemente el sucio y ensangrentado rostro de Granger, contraído por la concentración y la preocupación. Lo recordaba aun cuando su mayor foco había sido Potter. Luego había despertado en una habitación privada en la enfermería, un mes después. Todo daba vueltas y su cuerpo entero dolía, unas suaves manos tocaron su rostro, acomodándole el cabello con delicadeza. Había visto aparecer frente a si, aun con sus ojos nublados y desenfocados, un delicado rostro corazón, algo pálido, y había pensado que esa nariz era muy bonita, y esos labios que se entreabrieron para decirle algo eran tan llenos y rosados, ¡Que ojos tan peculiares! No del todo café, ni miel, con motitas de oro líquido…

-¿Profesor? ¿Me oye? ¡Poppy! El profesor Snape ha despertado- le tomó un momento realmente enfocar su vista y su mente al mundo que lo rodeaba, y luego se había sentido como el peor de los viejos verdes al recordar sus primeros pensamientos lucidos y comprender que eran pensamientos dirigidos a Granger, ¡A una alumna!

Ahora ni siquiera podía recordar las palabras exactas, pero su vergüenza había transmutado en ira rápidamente, dañándose la garganta al gritarle a la joven que se largara de allí, que no necesitaba los cuidados de la insufrible sabelotodo de Gryffindor. Pero si recordaba que ella había dado un paso hacia atrás de inmediato, como si la hubiese abofeteado; pero luego había levantado el mentón, tomado su abrigo del respaldo de la silla, inclinado su cabeza en un gesto de cortesía, y deseado una pronta y absoluta recuperación, antes de marcharse de allí con la dignidad de una reina.

Había sido la mejor persona en esa habitación, y eso solo lo enfureció más. Hubiese preferido gritos, incluso lágrimas, o miedo; pero la reacción de la joven solo lo había hecho sentir más avergonzado, más pequeño, inmaduro y mezquino.

No ayudó que Poppy entrara segundos después y le diera un buen sermón sobre cómo tratar a la señorita Granger, dándole nueva información que lo había dejado sintiéndose, aun mas, como el peor de los bastardos: Hermione Granger pasaba junto a su cama cada día, al menos cuatro o cinco horas. Se encargaba ella misma de todos sus ejercicios de recuperación motriz, para que el no tuviese que estar ahí postrado por meses luego de que despertara; leía en voz alta las entregas semanales de la revista de pociones que a la que él también estaba suscripto, "por si podía oírla"; y había sido parte de las investigaciones para contrarrestar el veneno de Nagini, mientras el resto del mundo trataba de reconstruir Hogwarts y sus propias vidas.

Aun más: Había sido su única visitante.

No había dormido bien esa noche, entre la culpa y las imágenes de Nagini lanzándose hacia su cuello. Por la mañana, se había prometido a si mismo que se disculparía con la joven.

Lo había visitado cada día desde que ingresó a la enfermería, y había trabajado duro para salvarlo, si Poppy era honesta, y ¿Por qué le mentiría?; seguramente, a pesar de su explosión del día anterior, alguien como Hermione Granger no podría resistirse a examinar su progreso. Cuando apareciese por allí, se disculparía.

Casi se había dado por vencido cuando, a las cuatro de la tarde, la voz de la joven llegó a él desde el sector general de la enfermería. Poppy y ella compartieron una pequeña conversación que Severus no pudo comprender por la lejanía de las voces y la pared de por medio, pero la risa tintineante de la joven, por alguna razón, lo hizo sentir bien, tal vez porque significaba que sus palabras no debían de haberla herido; alguien herido no suena tan jovial.

El pocionista se había acomodado lo mejor posible, sentándose sin ayuda, a pesar del doloroso esfuerzo que supuso, y espero.

Y espero, y espero, y espero.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Poppy entró a la habitación y Severus supo que ninguna cantidad de curiosidad lograría atraer a la señorita Granger de regreso a esa habitación. Poppy ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada; dejó una canasta sobre su mesa de luz, y se marchó. Claramente, pensando que no merecía nada que viniese en esa canasta, a menos que se tratara de cien vociferadores.

Severus sabía que Hermione Granger no haría algo así, no era su estilo.

Revista de pociones de la semana.

Un termo de café con un hechizo calentador.

Una taza con forma de caldero.

Chocolate amargo.

¿Cómo sabía que le gustaba el café negro y el chocolate amargo?

Esa noche, ordenó a Poppy que le dejara en paz, y le dejara recuperarse en sus propias habitaciones. Los elfos podían traerle cualquier cosa que el necesitara.

Los elfos se habían llevado la canasta y el termo cuando todo había sido consumido, pero la taza había permanecido.

Era un regalo, comprendió.

Esa noche, con la taza entre sus manos, Severus Snape había llorado por todos los años en los que había mantenido una fachada indiferente.

Tonta taza, y tonta señorita Granger; haciendo cosas inesperadas, como salvarlo, y cuidar de él y enviarle obsequios. Hacerle pensar, incluso por un momento, que era atractiva.

Los únicos obsequios que había recibido sin esperar nada a cambio, por el simple deseo de hacerlo, habían sido de Lily y Dumbledore, y con este último, a fin de cuentas, nunca pudo estar del todo seguro. Y el aprecio de Lily había durado poco.

Y Granger le había regalado una taza. Con forma de caldero.

Con las últimas lagrimas vino la repentina risa ante ese último pensamiento, ¿Una taza en forma de caldero? No sabía que era peor, que ella creyera que era su estilo, o que él no la hubiese soltado desde que la había sacado de la canasta.

Y ahora, meses después, con él ya recuperado y las clases apenas comenzando, la joven mujer que no había salido de su mente desde aquella ocasión le había enviado una carta.

Una propuesta.

Un contrato de matrimonio.

¿Estaba loca, o simplemente era masoquista?

Él siempre la había tratado de forma deplorable, a veces incluso peor que a Potter, y eso era decir algo.

"No veo ninguna diferencia"

Esa particular memoria lo venía asaltando de vez en cuando; tal vez por la ironía de que él, justo él, hubiese criticado un defecto físico. Recordaba como los ojos de la niña se habían llenado de lágrimas.

Era difícil reconciliar que la chiquilla de cabellos imposibles y poco agraciada, y la joven mujer que había visto por los pasillos en los meses previos, ayudando a reparar el castillo, fuesen la misma persona.

Era una absoluta locura, siquiera pensar en su propuesta. Seguramente ella esperaba que la rechazara.

Debería.

Pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no había podido sacarla de sus pensamientos desde que había despertado; y definitivamente mentiría si dijera que no le atraía la idea de aceptar el contrato sin más, después de todo, ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio no aceptaría de buena gana casarse con una muy hermosa e inteligente mujer de la mitad de su edad?

Suspiró, frotándose el entrecejo, antes de levantarse abruptamente y abandonar su oficina por primera vez en días. Una caminata le ayudaría, tal vez.

"Maldita sea, por siempre complicar mi vida, sin siquiera estar intentándolo", gruño por lo bajo.

Caminó por media hora, hasta que escucho unas voces que provenían del siguiente corredor.

-Basta, Ron, déjame ir. No me obligues a lastimarte- era la voz de Ella, y se oía bastante enojada, pero el leve pánico en su tono fue lo que lo hizo moverse rápidamente hacia las voces. Al doblar la esquina, se encontró con Ronald Weasley arrinconando a Hermione contra la pared, sujetando sus brazos.

-….-

Continuará…


End file.
